Escape the Lost Galaxy
Escape the Lost Galaxy is the forty-second episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, concluding the Lost Galaxy arc. The episode marks the end of Mike Corbett's time as the Galaxy Rangers ally the Magna Defender and the final appearances of the Torozord, Captain Mutiny and Barbarax. Trakeena returns as the local villain. Synopsis Barbarax and the Swabbies capture slaves for Captain Mutiny. Mike decides he must infiltrate the slave camp and set them free. Meanwhile, Kai is trying to find a way out of the Lost Galaxy. He finally succeeds, but will Mike and the slaves he has freed make it back to Terra Venture before it leaves the Lost Galaxy? Plot Mike goes to Captain Mutiny's slave camp wanting to free the slaves. So he allows himself to be captured by Barbarax and taken to the slave camp. Meanwhile, Kai reads the Keonta Spell backwards and an inter-dimensional portal opens, providing an escape from the Lost Galaxy. Mike befriends a slave named Haley and together they free the slaves, including her grandfather and make it to the Astro Megaship. But, Mike and Haley are stopped by Captain Mutiny, Barbarax and Deviot blocking their way to escape. So Mike chooses to stay behind and fight off Mutiny just so the Astro Megaship could escape to the portal. He fights off Mutiny only to be defeated himself. Just when Mike feels that all hope is lost, he receives contact with the original Magna Defender's spirit telling him to never give up because he has one final task to do. As the portal begins to close, Mike shows up in the Defender Torozord and manages to reopen it, however the Zord is destroyed in the process. Terra Venture makes it through the portal pursued by Captain Mutiny who pilots his castle through intent on conquering the new galaxy he's found only for Trakeena to show up who quickly destroys the castle killing Mutiny and his crew. Mike survives, however he loses his powers in the process. Later, the spirit of the Magna Defender appears to Mike thanking him for continuing his legacy with honor. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Mike Reynolds as Captain Mutiny (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Richard Epcar as Barbarax (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Analisa Brouet as Haley *John F. Goff as Benjamin *Jeffrey Stackhouse as Slave *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (credits only) *Julie Maddalena as DECA (voice) Errors * Terra Venture is incorrectly shown to have all its engines working. * When Mike states that "this is crazy, we've got to find a way to stop him," his mouth appears to continue moving even after he's finished speaking. * Mike volunteers to be captured as the villains wouldn't know who he was, however he was personally responsible for foiling Hexuba's nightmare spell (while unmorphed). ** It may be that the villains still had not actually made the connection that Mike was the Magna Defender, simply assuming that he was a civilian. * Despite having being under heavy guard previously, Leo and Kai were shown to have possession of the Galaxy Book with no explanation. ** Its possible that they were allowed access in hopes of finding a way out of the Lost Galaxy given the dire situation Terra Venture is in. * Defender Torozord was grossly oversized in this episode, holding open the portal which was as big as Terra Venture despite having always been shown to battle inside the colony's far smaller domes. * Leo recovers the unmorphed Mike floating in outer space. Mike should have died from exposure to the vacuum of space and lack of oxygen. ** This is however consistent with how space has always been portrayed in Power Rangers with even a breathable Earth like atmosphere on the moon. Notes *This episode marks the first time in Power Rangers that a sentient zord is destroyed. *This episode marks the return of Trakeena, Villamax & Kegler. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Galaxy Book and the end of the Lost Galaxy arc. *There isn't much Sentai footage. *Mike loses the Magna Defender Powers, but he later regains them prior to Legendary Battle. See Also (Swabbies footage) (Barbarax's Death) (Captain Mutiny's Death) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode